Untukku
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [InuKikyo] Inuyasha datang untuknya dan itu cukup.—republish.


Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Warning: Modified canon, InuKikyo, based on Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen episode 8.

* * *

"Kauingat, Inuyasha? Dulu, aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi manusia..."

Kikyo berkata dengan lirih, namun sambil tersenyum. Senyum dalam kesakitan dan pelukan dari pemuda itu. Ia mengangkat perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Kikyo mendongak, mengumpulkan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, menatap orang yang begitu ia kasihi.

"... mana mungkin aku melupakannya?" jawab Inuyasha—dengan sataran pertanyaan.

"... sekarang apa kau merasa sedih, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha terdiam. Bibirnya seakan terkunci karena perkataan Kikyo. Dulu, Inuyasha memang ingin menjadi manusia, untuk hidup bersama Kikyo. Namun, Naraku menghancurkan impian indah itu. Rasa sesal pun ada di dalam hati Inuyasha, menyesal karena begitu mudahnya—begitu bodohnya, dia bisa mengikuti permainan Naraku.

Dadu sudah dilemparkan, takdir pun tidak bisa diulang.

"Sedih pun tidak akan ada yang berubah, bukan?"

Ucapannya terhenti. Pikirannya bercabang. Ini salahnya. Inuyasha memeluk erat Kikyo, melihat kulitnya yang pucat. Rasa cintanya pada Kikyo tak memudar sedikitpun, tak seperti aura kehidupan Kikyo yang kian memudar, kenapa begitu sulit? Salah Inuyashakah jika Kikyo menjalani untaian takdir yang ia jalani kini? Apakah karena kebodohannya ataukah ini salah Naraku?

"Ternyata kau tak peduli." Ucap Kikyo sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," bantah Inuyasha. "Aku hanya bingung, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Kikyo kembali tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati kembali hangatnya pelukan dari pemuda itu. Dinginnya malam seakan tidak terasa lagi. Bahkan, bintang malam menambah hangatnya keadaan mereka berdua.

"Kalau dipikir, jika kau menjadi manusia, aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi pendeta wanita seperti ini," ujar Kikyo dalam senyumnya. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku telah menjadi wanita biasa..."

Inuyasha menahan sedikit napasnya. "... salah siapa?"

Kikyo balas terdiam. Dia tak mengira, Inuyasha akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Bisakah dia menjawab? Dia membentuk senyum lirih di bibirnya. Keadaan yang begitu sarkastis.

Kikyo tahu, jawaban atas pertanyaan Inuyasha adalah salah Naraku. Namun, Naraku juga bukan pihak yang harus disalahkan sepenuhnya.

–Inuyasha dan Kikyo pun salah, mereka mudah diperalat makhluk satu itu.

"Maaf," ujar Inuyasha lirih. "Aku, tidak bisa melindungimu..."

Tidak ada jawaban, semua yang ada di situ diam.

"Tapi, ketahuilah, Kikyo... kau adalah wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku peduli..."

_'TES'_

"Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Kikyo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Wajah Kikyo yang kotor terkena air mata yang jatuh. Mata coklatnya menatap heran pemuda yang mendekapnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, Inuyasha..."

Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Sudah berapa lamakah air mata tertahan di kedua mata emasnya? Semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa—Inuyasha menangis. Siapa yang akan percaya akan kejadian ini? Tidak ada, bukan?

Bahkan, Kikyo sendiri juga tidak percaya—sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu!" Inuyasha sedikit berteriak dengan hati yang menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kikyo mengumbar senyuman tulus. Inuyasha tidak dapat berkata-kata. Apakah maksud dari senyuman indah yang diberikan pada Inuyasha? Marah, kesal, sedih, atau yang lainnya? Walau terlihat seperti senyuman sedih.

"Inuyasha," panggil Kikyo. "Kau datang untukku, bukan?"

Tidak ada anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. Tetapi, jawaban yang sudah pasti adalah—iya—

"Itu sudah cukup, Inuyasha... sudah... cukup untukku..."

—Kikyo semakin tersenyum. Kali ini, sungguh bahagia kesan senyuman tersebut.

Bibir keduanya semakin mendekat, tepat setelah ucapan Kikyo yang melelehkan hati. Hingga, entah di detik berapa, bibir mereka saling bertemu—bukan hanya bertemu dan bersentuhan—dan menuangkan perasaan cinta mereka. Kedua hati mereka—saling terhubung kali ini.

Tapi, tangisan Inuyasha masih ada.

Sampai pada suatu detik di mana keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu—untuk mengambil napas—tangisan Inuyasha berhenti. Yang tersisa di dekapannya hanyalah—seberkas sinar yang memancar, kemudian, perlahan menghilang naik ke angkasa—

—cahaya yang menghangatkan hati.

Inuyasha berdiri, memandang cahaya yang naik, dibawa oleh arwah yang biasa membantu Kikyo.

Inuyasha, hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Terdiam, memandang langit berbintang. Tatapan yang lirih, seakan menginginkan sesuatu. Tetapi, Inuyasha tahu—untuk kali ini, Kikyo tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

.

_"Kau datang untukku, bukan?"_

.

_"Itu sudah cukup, Inuyasha... sudah... cukup untukku..."_

.

_'Ya, aku datang untukmu, Kikyo...'_

Inuyasha menengadah ke langit. Tidak menyadari ataukah malah menyadari? Ada seorang gadis—reinkarnasi Kikyo—di belakangnya. Yang turut berduka sepertinya. Yang juga merasakan kehangatan sinar yang kini telah menghilang.

"Inuyasha..."

"... aku selalu ingin melindunginya... ketahuilah..."

.

_'Karena, aku mencintaimu, Kikyo.'_

* * *

Catatan:

Ini _republish_. Mungkin yang merasa pernah membaca dari akun lain maka tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Akun lain itu milik saya juga, hanya saja untuk kolaborasi.


End file.
